


Something For Everybody

by sister_wolf



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest city on Earth should <em>definitely</em> have better Mexican food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something For Everybody

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Lines Meme using a first line borrowed from Gloss. A between-the-panels story set during Runaways v.2 issue 10.

New York's got something for everybody. That's what Chase said, anyway, but Gert's a little dubious of that claim after the horror of her pickle-infested burrito. The greatest city on Earth should _definitely_ have better Mexican food.

Not to mention, the weather seriously sucks. Gert shivers, pulling her borrowed coat closer around her. The way Chase puts heat out like a friggin' _furnace_ might be irritating as hell back in L.A., but it'd come in mighty handy right about now, as she and Victor wander the streets aimlessly, waiting for the transformed Old Lace-puppy to pick up a trail.

Speaking of her snugglemuffin (and though they started calling each other by ridiculous nicknames to mess with people's minds, by now it's not just a habit, it's _them_ ), she hopes he's not driving Nico _too_ crazy with his "yeah, I'm a big, tough hoodlum" schtick. Oh, please. He's from friggin' _Burbank_.

And it's not worrying her that Chase is spending a lot of time with Nico these days. Nope, not at all. Nico's their leader, right? And the fact that she's thin and gorgeous doesn't concern Gert _one little bit_. "Grrrr."

"I'm sorry, did you just _growl_?" Victor looks concerned and slightly incredulous, which, come to think of it, does appear to be his default expression. Around them, anyway.

"Uh, maybe." Gert makes a face at something unidentifiably disgusting on the sidewalk and carefully skirts around it. "It's possible that I'm a little perturbed right now."

"About what?" And now he's got his 'I'm listening' face on, which is kind of disturbing when you consider that this guy might some day kill every superhero on Earth. But if they've changed history-- the history where Old Gert comes back in time to warn them and then royally fucks up Gert's boyfriend by dying in his arms-- then Victor will never become that killer robot, right?

"Oh, fate, predestination, that kind of thing." Gert shrugs, blowing the hair out of her eyes.

Victor frowns at her. "You know I don't believe in destiny."

"So, do you really think we can change the future?" Because if they can-- if they _can_ change the future, maybe Gert won't lose Chase early. She's thought about it a lot (not that she's obsessing or anything, nooooo) and that's the only reason she can think of why Old Gert wouldn't have just _told_ Chase that she loved him. Gert's been thinking about it for a while-- the big L word-- but she's waiting for the right moment to say it. But she will. Soon. Okay, soon- _ish_.

"I have to," Victor says simply. He snorts quietly and shrugs, his mouth quirking. "Anyway. We're not here to talk about _my_ issues. What's troubling you?"

And suddenly Gert realizes that she's moping about her stupid freaking _relationship issues_ while the guy next to her is pondering whether he's fated to become a _supervillain_. Talk about putting things into perspective. "Nah, don't worry about it, Sparky. I'm just... channeling Old Lace a little. Hey, I think she might have caught a scent."

Turns out, it's just a little old lady's Pomeranian, and by the time they're done disentangling Old Lace and convincing her that the annoying yappy dog is _not_ perfectly bite-sized, the moment for sharing and caring is gone.

It's alright, though. She trusts Chase.

And if he ever _does_ cheat on her, she'll feed him to her dinosaur.


End file.
